Arts
Arts are a category of jutsu that doesn't fit into either the Clan Jutsu category nor the Elemental Jutsu category. There is no limit on how many different types of Arts you can have besides the number of points that you can currently get in the game. There are currently 12 arts in the game, with a few of them still a work in progress. (Be careful ! If you buy an Art and then prestige in upper-tier you'll lose all your Arts ! ) (Arts) Shadow Clone (Found in the Forest of Death) - 1,000¢ Allows you to summon up to 3 clones of your self and has its own fighting style. It is also automatically acquired after the sensei exam. Transformation (Found in the Forest of Death) - 2,000¢. I wouldn't recommend buying this, but you can transform into bushes and you can use Naruto's Pervy Jutsu.(Does damage tho) Healing Art (Found near the Great Naruto Bridge Village) - 3,500¢ Allows you to heal yourself and others and allows you to summon a slug, standing within a certain radius of the slug makes you regenerate 5 health per a tick, this art also has its own fighting style. Curse Mark (Found in the Forest of Death (lvl 50+) - 2,000¢ OR 10 Grips. First stage curse mark puts markings on your avatars body slightly increases chi regeneration and increases combat damage, the second stage gives your character wings that allow you to fly increases chi regeneration and increases combat damage. Both stages grant a movement speed boost. Genjutsu (Found near the Great Naruto Bridge Village)- 1,500¢. Allows you to cast genjutsu on people. You instantly have Genjutsu (not really) if you have some Kekkei Genkais, like the Akuma and the Dokei. Kenjutsu Arts (Found in the Land of Iron) (chi Sword)- 2,000¢ Boxing (Found near the Dokei boss in between samurai bridge, cloud, and the land of iron) - 4,000¢. Gives a fighting style of boxing. The Eight Gates (Found near the gennin exams) - 1,500¢. Gives a speed boost (Only the Gate of Life and higher(others give minor speed boost)) and allows you to dash very quickly. The end of the gates is the Eight Gate, the Gate of Death. Also gives damage boost/dashes to enemy like lighting mode(op for pvp/and with boulder trap/you rush in and spam e and they cant move untill jutsu is over) Taijutsu (Found near the Village Hidden in the Leaves) - 2,000¢. Allows you to have a fighting style that's good with Taijutsu. You also get taijutsu moves in the anime and in the manga. You don't need the Taijutsu Art to get the Eight Inner Gates. (The Eight Gates) Weapons Art (Found near Samurai bridge) 3,000¢. Allows you to use a unlimited amount of weapons. It's excellent for bosses and people. Stat Points Reset (Found near the borders of Konohagakure a.k.a Leaf Village) 75R$. Allows you to reset your stat points for the cost of 75 Robux. Weapon Repair (Found near the Land of Snow) Unknown Price. Allows you to restore any weapons you lost for half the weapons price. Rogue Ninja (Found near the Village Hidden in the Mist.) 500-600¢?. Allows you to become a Rogue Ninja. You can't respawn in your village if you get this. Spawn in akatsuki base instead Sages/Summon arts (Sages recently Re-added) Toad - It costs 3500¢ and it's found in Mount Myoboku Allows you to summon giant toads and sage mode. The user of this sage mode invisible long ranged punches, if a user is a certain distance from an NPC/player and punches that NPC/player will take damage even though you are not close enough to them. Lion - Found in the hidden sand by the borders. Allows you to summon lions and gives a sage mode. Snake - This is found near snake quest. Allows you to summon a giant snake and gives a sage mode. The sage mode currently has no buffs. Spider - Found in a cave in the hidden sand Allows you to summon giant spiders and gives a sage mode. The sage mode gives a very small speed boost. (op) 'Wolf '- Found near Zetsu in the land of snow. Yet to be released Category:Main Mechanics Category:Jutsu